Regalo de navidad
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: ¿Que ocurrirá con nuestros personajes favoritos para estas vísperas? ¡La navidad aguarda múltiples posibilidades!
1. La propuesta

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

La tarde era agradable en ese día de sábado a pesar del frío clima, y el salón en la casa Tendo se encontraba agradablemente perfumado con los alimentos para la cena que preparaba Kasumi en la cocina.

Ranma leía cómodamente su manga favorito recostado en el suelo, cuando las delicadas pisadas de su prometida le avisaron que se acercaba.

Ni bien entro al salón se acercó a él con una gigante sonrisa.

—¡Oye Ranma! ¡Mira de lo que me enteré!—gritó emocionada mostrando un papel, a lo que el joven de trenza tuvo que dejar lo que hacía y prestarle atención. No llegó a decir palabra que la joven ya le estaba estampando el papel en las narices.

—¡Pero qué demonios…!—murmuraba malhumorado el chico—¿Qué es esto Akane?

—¡Pues lee! ¡Es de nuestra escritora!

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Es raro que ella se dirija directamente a nosotros…—comento extrañado, y quitando sus azules ojos de la muchacha se puso a leer el aviso.

"Propuesta 'REGALO DE NAVIDAD'

¡Queridos lectores! para este año pienso dejarles como regalo una historia de nuestros personajes favoritos. La consigna consta en que deben dejarme sus propuestas hasta el 13 de diciembre y de lo que me propongan se llevará a encuesta hasta el 22, ¡teniendo el 25 mi regalo para ustedes! Solo deben dejarme su propuesta en la publicación para este fin en mi Facebook…"

—¿Akane que rayos es un Facebook?

—¡Ay Ranma! ¡Es algo que nuestra escritora creo hace poco para compartir más de nosotros con los lectores! ¿No te parece emocionante? ¿Qué te gustaría a ti de regalo?

—Mmmm…no lo sé, supongo que ganar una súper batalla y ser el mejor del mundo…¡aunque eso ya lo conseguí!—agregó egocéntricamente mientras se sonreía y se apuntaba con el pulgar, provocando que la peliazul girara los ojos cansina.

—¡Tú siempre con lo mismo! ¡Pues yo pediré algo mejor sin duda! ¡Tonto!—respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua, a lo que el joven respondió igualmente. Ahora fue el turno de la castaña sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa girar sus ojos sin poder creer lo infantiles que podían ser.

—¿Así que "regalo de navidad" eh? Puede ser interesante…—comentó mientras leía el papel que el chico de la trenza había dejado tirado—pero esto se irá a votación, y puede que ustedes ni salgan…

El comentario los hizo parar a ambos en su riña.

—¿Qué? Pero no pensarás que nuestros fans no votaran por nosotros ¿verdad?—preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

—¿Qué dices Akane? ¡Claro que votaran por nosotros! ¡Si soy el principal!

—Tu siempre tan egocéntrico cuñadito…en fin, el voto final lo tendrá la gente ¡yo tengo mis propios planes! Ya mismo me pienso comunicar con nuestra escritora y sugerir un par de ideas—hablo maliciosamente, haciendo a los jóvenes temblar.

—¡Na-Nabiki! ¡No lo me metas ideas raras en la mente a nuestra escritora!

—¡Sí Nabiki! ¡No nos metas en tus líos!

—Oh…yo si fuera ustedes me preocuparía más por esos dos que acaban de salir corriendo con un manual que decía "100 pasos sencillos para manejar el Facebook ¡conviértase en un experto!"—comento mientras se veía a dos hombres mayores llevar un gordo libro, haciendo a los prometidos temblar en su sitio.

—¡Mi-mierda! ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que se les ocurrirá ahora!—agregó pálido el chico de trenza, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la peliazul.

—En fin…suerte para los dos pro-me-ti-dos…—y con un sonrisita diablesca se alejó del lugar, dejando el papel que en principio Akane llevo, y el cual él tomo con ansiedad.

—A ver…¡¿cómo diablos hacemos para dejar nuestras sugerencias?! No quiero ni pensar en lo que se convertirá cuando el cerdo idiota y los demás se enteren de esto—agregó preocupado—¿dónde diablos encontramos el dicho Facebook?—pregunto desesperado.

—Dice que el enlace lo encuentras en su página de perfil…

—¡Y que mierda es un perfil!

—¡Oh! ¡Dame para acá!—decía ya sin paciencia la joven, arrancándole la hoja—sí, en su perfil hay un enlace, y ya ahí cualquiera puede dejar su opinión, ya sea un motivo, una pareja, un hecho en sí, ¡o lo que la gente quiera!

—¿Pareja?...oh no…esto se pone cada vez peor…¿y si no soy el principal?—decía preocupado, provocando que una vena le salte a la peliazul, y posteriormente un mazo le aterrice en la cabeza.

—¡Maldito idiota egocéntrico! ¡Ojala gane la opción en la que te conviertas en un gato! ¡Idiota!

—¡No digas eso Akane!—gritó horrorizado con la piel chinita, y un gran chicón en la frente…

—¡Mph! En fin… solo esperemos que nuestros fans nos sigan apoyando…y ya el 25 nos enteraremos que pasará…

Él ojiazul solo asintió aun algo inquieto, iba a agregar algo que la dulce voz de Kasumi se lo impidió.

—¡Familia! ¡A cenar!

Y como si de palabras mágicas se trataran, todos los integrantes de la casa aparecieron en el comedor, dispuestos a devorar las delicias de la hermana mayor, pero cada uno con sus propias ideas para ese tal "Regalo de Navidad"…

¿Continuará? …Bueno, eso ya depende de vos! ;)


	2. La encuesta

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Capítulo 2**

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!—gritaba la peliazul ingresando al dojo.

El pelinegro se secó el sudor que corría por su frente con la toalla amarilla que le colgaba de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede Akane?

—¡Ya está abierta la encuesta en la cuenta de nuestra escritora!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y? ¿Qué tal salió?—preguntó ansioso.

—Pues…las opciones en que aparecemos son dos y emm…son… bueno…¡no importa!...—agregó sonrojada sin querer aclarar ese vergonzoso detalle que sus seguidores pidieron…—¡en una de ella te cueras de la maldición!

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Que bien!—gritó feliz cerrando el puño en señal de victoria, ignorando los demás detalles.

—¡Pero no te exaltes!...hay una opción en la apareces con Shampoo…—agregó de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado y acercándose con los brazos detrás de la espalda y cara pícara hablo.

—¿Celosa Akane?...

—¡Cállate!—y le estampó un libro, de quién sabe dónde sacó, en el rostro.

—Bruta marim…—pero se cortó ante la fulminada mirada de la peliazul mientras se sobaba la nariz adolorido—¡mph!...macho—termino bajito.

—En fin…también muchas personas quieren una de mí y Ryoga…pero no entiendo por qué…Ryoga es solo un amigo…—agregó con cara de confusión.

Pero Ranma no se tomó el comentario tan a la ligera, y sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo que no quería darle el nombre que llevaban, arrugó el ceño y apretando los puños maldijo en voz bajas, por la simple idea y por lo despistada que era su prometida.

—¡Pues me niego que ese cerdo asqueroso tenga el protagonismo!—no pensaba aclarar que lo que le molestaba más bien era que la protagonista de él fuera su prometida.

—¡Ush! ¡Siempre don engreído al ataque ¿no?!—hablo molesta, a lo que el joven de trenza bufó de brazos cruzados aun sin demarcar su ceño, ella suspiro resignada…—bueno, pues no me cae mal Ryoga pero, prefiero bu-bueno…hacerlo contigo…—agregó bajito, pero el artista marcial si llego a oírla, poniéndose a la par que su camisa china favorita, y tragando duro y viendo hacia el techo con los brazos tras la nuca agrego entre murmullos.

—Yo…bueno…tampoco me molesta hacerlo co-contigo…¡digo! ¡si no me queda de otra!—tenía que abrir de más la boca pensó una desilusionada joven, viéndolo ahora con mala cara, quiso golpearlo, pero quería resolver eso primero.

—Igual hay más opciones, como Kasumi y el doctor—agregó con una sonrisa, y después cambio su expresión a una de confusión—…y Nabiki con Kuno…—una castaña que hacía cuentas en su habitación sintió un repentino escalofrío, prosiguiendo a frotarse los brazos mientras la frente se le ponía azul, pero de repente una idea flasheo por su cabeza, y con la insignia de pesos en sus ojos se puso a hacer nuevos cálculos— en fin…quien sabe en que acabará…

Ranma ya recuperado de las locas ideas que su mente formo con esos dos, volvió a prestarle atención a su prometida, totalmente extraviado—¿Qué decías Akane?

—¡Presta atención baka!

—¡A quien le dices Baka! ¡Pecho plano!

—¡A ti retrasado!

—¡Prefiero ser retrasado que sufrir sobrepeso!

—¡Ranmaaaaaaa! ¡Ya verás!—gritó furiosa sacando una mega maso de solo dios y ella sabía dónde.

—Ak-Akane ¡espera! ¡espera! ¡sólo era una broma! ¡hay que resolver lo de nuestra historia!—gritaba en pánico mientras era perseguido en círculos por la furiosa peliazul, la cual ante la mención de lo último se calmó y guardo el mazo en su sitio.

—Tienes razón…—aclaro mientras se acomodaba la ropa—como decía…—prosiguió asegurándose de tener esta vez la total atención del pelinegro, para ver que este asentía repetidas veces, tratando de disimular de muy mala manera su alivio por salvarse de la golpiza, a lo que ella continuó explicando—debemos aseguraros de que nuestros seguidores nos voten…

—¡Muy bien Akane! Te ganaste un premio nobel por ingenio…—agregó sarcástico, y al ver como eso alzaba su aura azulada, sonrió de forma tonta y prefirió desviar su atención—…y tu idea es…

—¡Pues pidiéndoselo!

—Oh…bueno…puede funcionar…¡está bien! ¡hagámoslo!— y tomando su mano giraban al frente y haciendo una referencia decían en coro.

—¡Contamos con sus votos!

El sol que se filtraba por la ventana del dojo ya daba tintes anaranjados, sintiéndose ahora en el vacío reciento como se cerraba la puerta, quedando solo en él una toalla amarilla en la duela, y las esperanzas de regresar en el aire…

¿Continuará?…


End file.
